


Jackie and Donna after Midge Leaves

by periwinklepromise



Category: That '70s Show
Genre: Canon Quotations, Episode: s04e06 The Relapse, F/F, Fix It, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-06-30 11:18:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19852051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/periwinklepromise/pseuds/periwinklepromise
Summary: When Donna's mom leaves, Jackie is there for her.





	Jackie and Donna after Midge Leaves

**Author's Note:**

> Just rewatched this episode, wanted to write a little something for it

After two rings, Donna was ready to slam down the phone and never call anyone ever again.

But then Jackie finally answered the phone with a cheery, “It's Jackie!”

“Jackie?” Damn, her voice sounded whiny. She cleared her throat. “Jackie, it's me, can you come over? Now?”

There was half a beat of silence. “I'm on my way.”

And then a click.

Donna was jittery as she waited. She threw her sheets into the wash and lit three candles, trying to cast out the smell of him.

Jackie let herself in and bounced down onto her bed. “You sounded really bad on the phone, like you'd just found a bunch of split ends! What's wrong?”

Donna sat down next to her. “My mom left.”

Jackie froze. 

Donna just nodded.

“Oh, Donna, I'm so sorry!” They hugged for a second. “When?”

“This morning. She talked to Miss Kitty, and then she just … left. Didn't even say goodbye to me. I don't even know where she is.” Her voice almost broke, and Jackie wrapped an arm back around her. Donna held her hand tightly enough to probably hurt, but Jackie didn't move away. Jackie didn't leave her. “Kitty came by, with breakfast. And Eric came by later, with a casserole, and I. I, um. I kinda jumped him.”

Jackie looked a little disappointed. “So you guys did it?”

“Twice,” Donna confessed, her stomach churning. 

Jackie wrinkled her nose. “Yuck. And you're back together?”

“ _God_ , no.”

Jackie just looked at her, eyes filled with sympathy that was so rare coming from her. But she could tell Jackie meant it. 

She tore her eyes away. “Oh, I feel sick.”

Jackie patted her arm, probably not knowing what to say. Donna wasn't sure what to say either. Her friend looked away, so it was safe to stare for once – Jackie had freakishly good radar for this sort of thing. So when Jackie looked back, Donna ducked her gaze down. “I'm sure he's forgotten all about it,” she insisted.

Jackie nodded, but she didn't look like she meant it. 

“It's like I would have done it with anyone,” Donna defended herself – everyone knew what Jackie thought of Eric, and therefore what Jackie thought of her having done it with Eric on a regular basis. And it was true. If Fez had shown up, she probably would've jumped him too. She shuddered; maybe it was better that it was Eric. “I just … I don't want to be alone right now.”

Brown eyes went soft. “I'll stay over tonight, okay?”

“That'd be really nice, thanks.”

“I'm gonna run back to mine and get all my stuff. You can carry my nighttime cosmetics.” Jackie squeezed her knee, like that was some kind of favor. But it kind of was. Jackie could be nice, as long as no one saw. 

“I wish I could just stay over at yours,” she admitted. “My dad's a total mess. He just bought chocolates for Mom. He really thinks she's coming back.” She shook her head. She understood why he'd want to think that. It felt like just last month she was writing their renewing wedding vows about how they would always love each other. She'd done it with Eric for the first time that day.

She hoped today would be the last time she'd do it with him. She didn't think she could ever really go back to seeing him romantically. They'd hurt each other too much, and now they both had to move on with their lives. 

“But I don't want him to think I'm leaving too, you know?”

“It'll be okay.” Jackie hugged her tight. “Now, let's go tell your dad our plans for tonight, okay? I bet if we run by the Formans, Miss Kitty will have dinner ready for you.”

Donna almost smiled. “No bet. I hope there's baked potatoes.” 

Jackie held her hand all the way down the stairs, and through their conversation with Bob, and all the way to Jackie's house. They only stopped when they had to gather all of Jackie's stuff and load it into her dad's car, but Jackie took her hand again as they drove back to Donna's. 

Jackie kissed it softly before releasing. “It'll be okay. We'll all be there for you.”

She shot Jackie a skeptical look, even as she tried to hide the blush from Jackie's lips on her skin. This was a bad idea.

“Even Eric,” Jackie insisted. “I'll let him know for you. You're right, he's probably forgotten all about it.”

“Right,” Donna agreed in a daze. First Forman, now Jackie. God, she was so tense. She licked her lips, trying not to stare at Jackie. “We'll just forget it.”

“-nna?” 

She blinked several times in a row. “Sorry, what?”

Jackie must have seen something in her eyes, because then she was _definitely_ checking Donna out. “Later, okay?”

“Later for what?” she tried to dodge. 

Jackie smiled and promised, “Everything.”


End file.
